Kiro
Kiro is a male character who identifies as a bastard, plain and simple. He doesn't know who his mother or father were, hence he named himself as Kiro, brother of Verikus. However, Verikus is not his true brother. Biography Origins Kiro, as was previously noted, is a bastard. Left outside of Ardougne by his parents with nothing but a locket, he was brought up by himself at a young age, learning to hunt, fish and survive. As a child, he found himself growing wings. This did not matter to kiro; he had always lived alone and presumed it normal to have wings on your back, everyone must have them if he did, right? It wasnt until his teens he found out not everyone had them. A young boy stumbled into his camp before dropping to the floor from exhaustion. This boy had pointy ears, like Kiro, but no wings. This confused him and he knew he had to question the boy when he awoke. Kiro sat the boy on a log where he question who he was. The boy answered verikus,and told him a story about him running from the city after stealing a loaf of bread and being exiled. Kiro questioned the city he came from and wasd told of a settlement Kiro had never even heard of, Lletya. He was told this boy was an elf, a race of pointy-eared people. This must be what kiro was, afterall they both had pointy ears, but he was shocked to hear elves did not grow wings! This seemed silly, after being told elves were hunters he thought they'd at least need flight to help hunt. Verikus was educated, mind you, he was of knightly blood, which he forfeit when he was exiled for "stealing bread." He informed Kiro that he was an icyene and told of their origins. Verikus told stories all about their wars and adventures, he told stories of the adventurer and of the elven knights. This fascinated Kiro, he had only ever lived in the wild and had never seen civilization. Kiro decided to let the boy stay, and soon they would grow close, Verikus taught him about the cities,and Kiro taught him about the wild. It was later revealed to Kiro the true story of Verikus's exile. The Exile 10pm. The eight year old stood in the streets, the rain pouring down on his head as he gazed into the crowded taverns window, what was happening in there that warranted the royal guard to be there? More importantly, how amazing did they look in their shiny armor, with their swords by their sides! The child hoped to be one of them, defending the honor of the royal family and getting into adventures, it was his dream. Soon an hour had passed, the rain falling harder than ever before the boy realised he had to return home. He began his walk home where he spotted a man in black leather rushing away from guards holding a coin purse. The childs sense of adventured kicked in, he instantly ran into the thief whilst he was distracted, causing him to topple over and drop the coins. He stood heroically by the now out of action man, as he stood proudly holding the money out to the guards. They did not take the money though, just staring at the boy in shock. He stood there with a grin, before following their eyes,they were not looking at him, they were looking through him. He turned to see the man he had tackled, his face impaled on a piece of stone jutting out from the ground. The child stood in shock, he'd be hung for this! He quickly dashed while the guards were too shocked to react, but as soon as he got a few metres they pursued. In his lack of armor, the child was faster and eventually escaped the pursuing guards, leaving the city and heading east. Exhausted after running for a few days he saw the light flicker of a fire. He approached and as he touched the light of the fire he dropped down unconscious. Lifes a Bitch, So Is She. Growing up the brothers by choice always wanted to get to a different city,the weather of ardougne was disliked by both kiro and verikus,it was bland and they wanted something new. They sneaked onto a trade ship and after days of sea sickness and discomfort they were in a port, where a moutain lay to the east,sensing adventure the boys trecked across the moutains and to a empty plot of land surrounded by snow on the west end of taverly,where they eventually made their homes. However,despite loving the snow taverley usually had a sense of emptiness,so the two stayed in falador a while where Kiro met a lady know as valarena. He fell in love with her,and they dated for months,till val went missing and Kiro pursued her. He traced her back to a house in taverley,near his own, where he found her sitting in a chair in her living room...next to her husband. Kiro attacked the man but failed,the man blocking his attempt before val telling Kiro the dire truth,that her husband was her true love. Kiro left in a storm of rage and sadness. Verikus upon being told the story simply replied with "Life's a bitch, so is she". Later he found her crying in her room, her husband had left her and she planned to kill herself but no sympathy was had by Kiro. He told her to do it before leaving the room. Soon after he found her place of burial,and he blamed himself for her death,yet little did kiro know she didnt commit suicide,she was murdered by a jealous knight. He was done searching for "true love" but he was not done with women but oh wish he had been then. Other *Though his back story may seem really depressing, it wasn't planned that way. This all happened in actual gameplay. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bastard Category:Incomplete Articles